Were Vamp
by NerdyGerdy
Summary: Part 1 of Many. Renesmee Cullen get's bitten by a 'Were-Vampire', it causes her family to split and they must do theimpossible to survive. Cauis leaves the V. to pursue his own agenda & a confrontation in Norway causes an unexpected death.
1. Pain

Chapter 1 – Pain

For the first time in 7 years, I envied those who didn't have a heart because this . . . pain, this feeling that's corrupting me now, I would never wish this upon anyone. The thought of never seeing Jacob, my mum, dad and everyone else again, I couldn't bear it. The darkness that was clouding my vision was terrifying, I could only hear the voices of my family but slowly my vision was going. I tried to call out for Jacob but I couldn't even feel the words travel through my throat and out of my mouth. I was so scared, I'd never felt this kind of pain before. I couldn't even remember what had happened clearly, all I remember was seeing Jacob kissing Leah and then something that felt like a bite. The feeling that emerged when I saw them together, kissing and laughing. It practically destroyed me, I'd felt like my heart was painfully splitting into two. I tried to call out for Jacob again and this time I managed a quiet whisper and suddenly I felt something wet across the top of my forehead and I didn't like how it felt. I tried to lift my arms to remove it but I failed, I could hardly breathe, let alone move.

"Renesmee, hold on baby. Were going to make it better, does it hurt?" I heard Jacob say sounding frantic.

I groaned as I struggled to reply, "Yes . . . what happened" was all I could manage.

"I found you lying on the floor, bleeding . . . you had a bite mark near your left shoulder blade" he said still sounding frantic.

My memory of the event slowly started to come back to me until suddenly I gasped for air and managed to sit up right. I looked around still panting and saw everyone looking at me.

"It . . . hurts . . . so . . . much" were the last words I remembered saying before everything went completely dark.

My eyes slowly started to open and I saw the familiar ceiling of Carlisle's study, I sat up and saw that I was lying in a hospital bed with what seemed to be an IV in my arm. I slowly took it out and turned around to see Rosalie slowly pacing back and forth.

"R-r-rose" I stuttered, I hadn't realised how cold I'd been until my feet hit the freezing floor.

"You're awake, thank goodness" she said as she placed her arms around me, "Quickly, we need to pack your things" she said grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Why?" I asked sceptically.

She stopped in the doorway and sighed, "Renesmee, you were bitten by some sort of half vampire, half werewolf thing. You're Carlisle's favourite research subject." She said smiling falsely.

I looked at her confused and she brushed my cheek with the back of her hand, "Well this is how Carlisle put it, you're a human with a heart and blood, a vampire with less sensitive senses than normal vampires and on top of that you now have the attributes of a wolf" she said thinking over her explanation.

"Where did the wolf-vamp come from?" I asked open mouthed.

"This thing that bite you, Carlisle thinks it was somehow turned into a werewolf after being turned by a vampire because vampire venom is fatal to werewolves so there isn't any other logical explanation . . . but if you don't mind we need to pack our things" she said as she begun to tow me by my arm again.

"Why! Where are we going" I demanded.

"We need to leave; Bella and Edward are out hunting with Emmett. They haven't left your side for 2days because . . . The Volturi are coming for you and I doubt there'll be anything that can stop them this time" she said still towing me.

"I was asleep for 2days" I said under my breath and then the shock over took me. "T-the Volturi . . . are coming?" I said in scared shock.

"Don't worry, Edward will explain it all in a minute" she said as we entered my room, there were two bags lying on the bed open.

"Just grab anything and put it in, I'm sure you'll be able to buy whatever you need when you leave" she said putting three pairs of jeans into one of the bags.

I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me, all I could do was stare and then flashes of my memory came back to me. I remembered . . . "Jacob!" I gasped to myself.

"Rose, where's Jacob" I demanded again.

"Ness, he's . . . you don't understand, this is over, everything, us being a family, you and Jacob. This could be the last time I see you for a long time" she said quietly as she zipped up one of the bags.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked naively.

She sighed. "When you were asleep . . . Jane and Felix came to visit, they smelt the change in you, the wolf scent mixed with the human and vampire" she turned to look at me again and the look on her face broke my heart all over again. "They'd tried to kill you Ness . . . but we love you too much, we had to stop them" she continued, "We killed them, and now The Volturi will kill us no matter what we offer them" she said coldly.

"You shouldn't . . . I mean, you should have just let them . . ." I said almost whispering.

"Don't be stupid, you're my little niece, as long as I'm here you'll get anything you want from me" she said and she begun to sob tearlessly.

That's when the long day of tears started; I ran over to her and squeezed her as tight as I could.

"I love you so much Rose, I'm sorry I caused this. I promise that I'll make it right somehow" I said crying.

We both knew it was a stupid promise to make but I felt that I needed to reassure her somehow.

"You just need to stay safe and live a happy life" she replied and then pulled away from me, "Come on, I can sense everyone's back now" she said still sobbing.


	2. Aftershock

Chapter 2 – Aftershock

"Renesmee!" I heard dad calling from downstairs and then him and dad appeared in the doorway, dad ran over to me and embraced me into a hug.

"I'm so glad your awake, we've been so worried" he said into my ear.

"I'm fine dad but that's not important" I said sternly, I looked round him towards Emmett. I ran over to him and another set of tears started.

."Emmett, I'm so sorry you have to leave because of me" I sobbed into his t-shirt.

He laughed and ruffled my hair with his enormous hand, "Don't be kid, you know I'd do anything for you".

I sighed and turned back to dad, "Me and Rosalie packed my things, what's the plan" I said almost not of my own will. I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach and I felt that I should almost take the lead . . . and then I laughed to myself. They all looked at me confused and I shook my head, "Jacob told me about this feeling he get's when he takes charge of things . . . like this and I think . . . I just felt it" I said grinning.

Dad sighed, "So Carlisle was right about the wolf stuff" he said sounding a little disappointing.

"We can talk about that later" Alice said as she suddenly appeared with Jasper, Mum, Carlisle and Esme.

"No . . ." was all dad said before he grabbed my arm, before I had even blinked I was being pulled into the garden.

"Renesmee, Run! Go! Now!" he hissed at me fiercely.

"Dad, what's going on" I said growing scared at his quick change of mood.

"The Volturi . . . Demetri tried to track Jane and Felix but he couldn't so they know that . . . we killed them and now their here . . . for"

"Me" I said before he could.

He kissed my forehead and then pushed me towards the surrounding forest, I turned around and took a few small steps backwards and then started to cry again. As dad went out of view I turned slowly and began running deep into the forest, I passed the cottage about a minute later and old memories re-visited me, like when I'd shared my first kiss with Jacob after a night of staring at the stars.

It carried on like this for about 10 minutes before I felt a sudden vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans, I placed my hand in and pulled out a small silver phone.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"Renesmee! Be careful, Heidi is right behind you, Alice had a vision and she caught your scent easily" mum shouted, "Me and Alice are coming to help you" she continued. I gasped and the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a few seconds before I heard the almost silent movements behind me.

I put the phone back into my pocket and turned around, I saw Heidi watching me. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust and she was eyeing me coldly, I felt un-easy and I didn't know what to do.

"So I guess that your here to kill me" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

I saw her lips curl up slightly at the edges and she shook her head, "It's nothing like that, unfortunately Aro and Caius have decided it best if your family is . . . disposed of but no, Aro thinks' you would be somewhat of an asset to our guard" she said.

"I don't understand" I said plainly.

"Aro doesn't want to kill you . . . he wants you to join him. Must I say it any clearer than that" she asked sarcastically.

"What's happening to my family now" I asked.

She scoffed quickly and hard, "I'm afraid their time has ended" she said.

I gasped and then grew angry; I clenched my fists and then started to run back towards the house.

"If you go back they'll kill you, I was told to recruit you as discreetly as possible but their orders are . . . if you fight back to kill you" she said as she turned slowly.

"Then I'll get killed" I said sharply.

I began to run again and I pushed myself to the point where it hurt, I'd never run so fast, I didn't know if it was the wolf in me, or the vampire or the human feelings I felt for my family but whichever it was I was glad it was helping.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3 – Decisions

I broke through the forests edge and saw the fight; I could see Jasper struggling against Alec as his gas swept across the cleanly cut grass.

I didn't know what came over me, one second I was watching the gas move and the next second I was jumping towards Alec pushing him to the ground with amazing force.

He pushed me off but I got back up easily, I started towards him again but Chelsea pinned me to the floor.

I growled ferociously but it wasn't my usual growl, it was deeper . . . more animal like.

That threw Chelsea out of focus and I managed to release myself from her grasp. She got up and begun to run when the rest of my family came closer. Demetri, Alec and Afton ran after her and I started to breathe deeply.

"That was some growl" Emmett said whistling in amazement.

Dad's eyes were wide and he pulled me into a tight hug, I hid my face away in his shoulder and then looked up quickly. "Where's mum and Alice, mum said they were looking for me" I said getting worried.

Dad pulled out a silver phone exactly like mine and dialled a number, "Bella, where are you?" he said quickly.

His face looked like cold hard stone; this was the most un-humane I'd ever seen him.

"Be careful, we'll meet up soon . . . I love you" he said sounding a little sad.

He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket, "Alice has seen what's coming" he said as he turned towards everyone else, his arm still around my shoulders.

"What is it Edward" Esme asked in her soothing voice.

"A war, everyone . . . every vampire the Volturi has ever been in contact with, they're coming here to kill" he said slowly.

"Where's mum" I asked.

"She and Alice are at Charlie's, the Volturi have split into groups, their all over the world. It's all over." He said.

I turned to look at him and my eyes were wide with shock. "What are you talking about dad, it's just beginning, you saw how we handled them earlier, now imagine what we could do with everyone else's help" I said encouragingly.

"Ness . . . it's not like that, Alice said it's us against them all, were . . . the world's last hope" he said sighing; I pulled away from him and shook my head slowly in disgust.

"Dad . . . your telling me to give up, I . . . look up to you, your the person I want to be like when I'm training all the time, your basically my hero but this . . . stranger, standing in front of me telling us to quit, I don't know him at all" I breathed deeply and a tear rolled down my face. I turned around and smiled at my family.

"Like Alice said, were the last hope and if the Volturi are splitting up, we should be too" I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone, "These should come in handy too, so we should make sure they're always turned on but be careful not to be within hearing range of any Volturi. I also think we should split up randomly, they will expect Rosalie to be with Emmett or myself to be with mum or dad so I think we should head off in different directions around the world and lay low for a little while" I hadn't realised I was walking backwards and forwards until Esme placed a hand on my shoulder.

"An excellent idea Renesmee, I think that would be our best bet" Carlisle said smiling. I nodded and then turned to dad; he smiled weakly and I walked over to hug him.

"I might not see you for a while dad and I want you to know, you'll always be my hero even if you do doubt we have a chance" I whispered into his ear. I felt his arms tighten and another tear rolled down my face, "Dad, I'm going to go with Emmett . . . if he doesn't mind" I said turning to him.

"Err . . . not at all, if that's what you want" he said sounding surprised.

"Carlisle, we should go to Argentina, me and Emmett have a house up there and we can leave now because of the time difference, it's still night time over there" Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded and then smiled at dad, he smiled falsely back to him and hugged me again.

"I'll ring you everyday, I love you so much" he said.

That's when the tears began. We stayed in each others arms for an immeasurable amount of time and only when Carlisle coughed did we release each other.

"We'll take the Jeep, it's bigger and more noticeable but it'll get us to the airport quicker" Emmett said as he turned to kiss Rosalie.

After they had finished Rosalie turned to me and smiled, she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. Esme and Carlisle did the same after her and then I and Emmett headed towards the garage.

"I love you Renesmee" I heard dad whisper; I couldn't turn around because if I did . . . I wouldn't have been able to leave.


	4. Halfway There

Chapter 4 – Halfway There

As Emmett drove down the freeway the wind was blowing my hair wildly and Emmett was tapping on the steering wheel to a rock song playing on the radio.

"It'll be alright you know, we'll get to Norway and we'll be hidden for a little while" he said smiling.

"Yeah, it's just that I hate that all of this is because of me. It was bad enough I was already a 'half-breed'" I winced at the word, "I've practically ruined your lives" I said quietly, I sighed and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

"Don't say that, were family and we'll get through this together and Ness . . . Edward told me not to say anything to you yet but you deserve to know . . . in 2 weeks were all going to meet in Norway, it's sunlight rate is almost as low as Forks and from there we'll make a new plan" he smiled reassuringly and I felt a little easier knowing that I had something to look forward too.

"I just want to deal with the Volturi and get back to Forks, all of this is . . . my fault, but Emmett I will make it right, all of it" I nodded to make myself believe the words but even then I still had mountains of doubt.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply but as the airport came into view the Jeep swerved to a stop at the side of the road.

"Emmett what is it?" I asked clutching to the dashboard.

"They're here, we need to get to the airport" he said as he opened his door quickly, I opened mine too and followed him as he began to walk quickly at a human pace.

He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it as tight as I could, I finally realised that I had to face up too the reality of the situation. The Volturi would kill us if they had the chance.

"Just keep walking, gate 3 – that'll take you straight to Norway" he said letting go of my hand.

"Emmett, no! We need to stick together" I said shocked.

He turned around in a full circle quickly, his eyes darting rapidly over the ever moving crowd. He sighed and then begun to walk towards gate 3, I breathed silently in relief and squeezed his hand again. We got to the gate and the woman asked us for our tickets, Emmett turned to me and I pulled them out of my pocket, they had been the first things I'd managed to grab along with my phone because of the quick exit from the jeep.

"Thank you, I hope you have a good flight" she said smiling.

Emmett didn't reply and towed me along quickly towards the aeroplane, we ignored the two men that smiled politely and Emmett stopped as he reached two seats near the back end of the plane.

"Now all we need to do is sit and wait" he said as he closed the blind of the window.


	5. Complications

Chapter 5 – Complications

We reached Norway and Emmett hadn't said a word to me for the last 3 hours, even when I smiled at him all I would get in reply was a weak attempt.

We walked through the glass double doors and Emmett stopped, I turned around and saw him looking to the right. I followed his gaze and then gasped quietly, it was Alec and Demetri.

"Renesmee, they won't do anything in public. I want you to run and I'll find you soon enough" Emmett said still staring at them.

"Will you stop Emmett, you can't do anything in public either" I hissed, I walked a few steps forward so I was standing next to him.

Demetri smiled and begun to walk forward slowly with Alec flanking his right side, "Emmett, Renesmee" he said in his posh tone as he nodded at us.

Neither of us said anything and I saw Alec's hand trembling severely. I looked up at his face and his eyes were a dark black, he was thirsty and my best guess was he wanted me. My family had killed his sister to try and save me and I suppose . . . he wanted me to pay.

"We've been tracking you for a little while now, we weren't sure whether you were together when we found the car but when we examined it we could definitely smell faint traces of wolf." Demetri said in disgust turning to look at me.

"Well next time we won't be so careless" Emmett said sounding sarcastic.

Demetri laughed for a second and then shook his head, "I'm afraid there won't be a next time boy, we've decided that there isn't anything that can stop us now and were planning to expose our existence to the world at some point so why not start now" he said.

Alec's hand was now shaking violently and he was rocking backwards and forwards, he turned to look at Demetri and Demetri nodded.

Alec launched himself towards us and in the time it took me to blink Emmett was wrestling Alec to the ground. My eyes widened and I turned to where Demetri was standing but he was gone. I turned back to Emmett and Alec and then sensed a fast movement moving towards me, I turned around quickly and saw a small car flying through the air. I managed to jump out of the way and I saw Demetri smirking, I heard the scared gasps and screams of the people around us and I looked up to see crowds of people running.

I got up and growled my animal like growl I had done earlier, I tried to think through the training Emmett and Jasper had given me but I couldn't do that and keep my eyes on Demetri at the same time.

"Well I guess I shall finally see what you can do" Demetri said.

I started to run towards him and he mirrored me but when we reached each other he'd jumped straight into me and pinned me too the floor, I growled again and managed to head butt him. He'd lost grip of one of my hands and I'd raised a clenched fist into his face, after he was off of me I got up and looked for Emmett. He and Alec were gone and I turned towards the glass double doors, as I ran towards them I could see the huge crowd of people watching me.

The doors opened and I saw Emmett throw Alec into a row of chairs, "Emmett!" I called to him.

He turned to me and then his eyes widened, "Ness, behind you!" he shouted, but before I could turn around Demetri had one of his stone cold arms around my waist and the other around my neck. I gasped and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Gotcha" he whispered into my ear.

I struggled against his grip but he was too strong, I saw Emmett starting to run towards me but Alec managed to tackle him and hold him to the floor.

"Emmett!" I screamed loudly.

I continued to struggle and suddenly I put my feet together and managed to somersault over Demetri, I grabbed his arms on either side from behind and pulled as hard as I could. I heard an ear shattering snap and watched as Demetri's legs gave way underneath him, when he was on the floor screaming in pain I ran over to where Alec and Emmett were.

I grabbed Alec's leg as he held Emmett to the floor and pulled him off of Emmett, he tried to grab my arm but Emmett grabbed it in mid-air. I winked at Alec as he screamed ferociously and twisted his leg in a quick movement, it snapped and his screamed turned painful.

"Police, put your hands in the air" a sudden voice said through a speaker.

"Ness, we need to go" Emmett said as he grabbed my hand.

We ran through the exit and managed to stay out of sight from the nearby police cars pulling up.

"Emmett . . . I think this just got a whole lot worse" I said as we reached the car park, Emmett sighed and spotted a brand new Mercedes a few cars down.

We reached the car and Emmett smashed the window with the lightest of touches, we got in and Emmett squeezed the steering wheel tightly. "Ness . . . I don't think . . . I can look . . . I don't think I'm the best person to be looking after you" he said sighing.

Tears began to race down my cheeks and I reached over and hugged him, "You're the perfect person to look after me, your amazing uncle Emmett" I said through my sobs.

"Well . . . I'm going to do my best" he said over my shoulder.


	6. One Less Cullen

Chapter 6 – One less Cullen

I jolted as Emmett's large hand shook me softly, "Were here" he said almost in a whisper.

I looked out of the window and yawned, it was dark and the clock read 3:30am. "Where are we?" I asked him still staring out through the window.

"In a little town called Bergen, we bought this house for Alice and Jasper but they've never stayed here" he said pointing towards a large house covered in glass just like the one in Forks.

"It's beautiful" I said matching his quiet tone.

As we walked in through the door of the beautiful glass house Emmett held out his arm in front of me and looked up at the ceiling.

"Upstairs" he said almost silently.

I stared up at the ceiling and gasped in surprise as Alice came running down the stairs followed by mum.

"Mum, Alice!" I shouted happily as I ran over to them hugging them both.

"Finally, Edward said you were going to come to Norway. We got to the airport as soon as we could and got the plane that was obviously 10 minutes before yours" Alice said, she nodded at Emmett and he nodded back to her.

"Are you with anyone else?" I asked as a faint smell of human passed my nose.

Alice turned to mum and mum's happy smile faded, she turned around with her back to us and stared out of the window.

"Mum? What's the matter" I asked a little scared as I stepped forward and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Afton . . . bite Charlie" Alice said, her tone sounded so sad that it was almost alien.

I gasped and then ran up the stairs, everyone followed me and I headed to the room where I could hear low sharp breaths. I opened the door and when I saw Charlie lying on bed writhing around in pain my heart just about stopped beating.

"No . . . no . . . no" was I all I could say as I went to kneel down next to his head. "He doesn't deserve this!" I screamed as I grabbed a hold of his hand, I pressed it too my cheek and the warm feeling I normally felt when I touched him had vanished.

"I don't want this for him either" mum said kneeling down next to me.

"I won't even be able to see him will I . . . because of the way I smell" I said pressing his hand too my face a little harder.

"I think you will be alright, you have a faint smell of wolf in you now so you won't smell appetising but Edward will obviously want to keep you away from him" Alice said sympathetically.

I shook my head slowly and got to my feet; I sighed loudly and headed towards the door. I walked down the stairs at a normal pace and sat down on the sofa, I lay down with a pillow under my head and I was just about to fall to sleep when my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket.

I took it out and pressed accept, "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Renesmee, where are you and Emmett" said Esme frantically down the phone.

"Were in Norway, Alice, Mum and Charlie are here with us" I said.

"Oh no, you must tell the other's that you need to leave immediately. Myself and Edward were attacked by two vampires whilst we were driving away from Forks, we managed to take care of one but the other got away and the one we managed to take care of had a list, it has names and places of where the Volturi are splitting up to search and the house in Norway is on this list" she said, her usual mothering tone had turned into pure panic.

I gasped and dropped the phone, I ran upstairs back into the room Charlie was in.

"The Volturi are coming!" I shouted.

Emmett, Alice and mum all turned to me quickly, "Esme just called, they found a list with names and places on it and this house is on the list! They could already be on their way" I said trying to breathe easily.

"We can't move Charlie like this, what do we do" mum said looking back at Charlie with worry across her face.

"They're here, three of them" Alice suddenly said, she seemed to be staring out of the window and focusing on something in the distance.

"Me, Alice and Emmett can go mum, you should stay here with Charlie" I said staring at her.

"No, let me go Ness, if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself" she said standing up.

"Mum, look at Charlie, he needs you and I'll be fine, I promise" I said, trying to reassure her.

She sighed and then nodded, "Alice, Emmett try to keep her safe" she said turning to look at them, they both nodded and I went to kiss her on the cheek.

Emmett, Alice and I ran down the stairs into the front garden within the blink of an eye, the vampires were within range of my hearing now so they were pretty close. Before I knew what had happened I saw Emmett catch a truck that came flying towards us, Alice had disappeared and I was left standing looking around my surroundings.

I heard almost silent footsteps on the ground and it seemed like the vampire was circling me, I crouched down slightly and waited for the vampire to attack.

They finally attacked and I could see that it was a girl with straight red hair similar to my own; her mouth was pulled back over her mouth as she snarled and her eyes were a dark pure red. I somersaulted out of the way – this wolf thing was starting to come in handy, even though I doubted Jacob could pull off any of the flips and tricks I was doing – and ended up standing next to the house. The girl pounced for me again and went flying straight into the glass window, she got up instantly and this time I pounced into her, we rolled around on the floor and I felt a strong cold hand around my neck. I managed to scratch her cheek with my nails but that wasn't enough to make her let go, even though vampires didn't really need to breath I hadn't really mastered it yet, whenever I tried to hold my breath longer than 3 minutes I would feel queasy and sometimes fall down unexpectedly.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO WIN!" she screamed in my face.

I suddenly felt a wave of strength pass through me. I roared and easily pushed the girl off of me; I snarled and sunk my teeth into her neck. She screamed in pain and attempted to bite me back but I was suddenly too quick for her, she looked confused and angry at the same time.

"Back off!" I shouted as I threw a punch at her, it hit her just below her nose and she stumbled to the floor.

She scrambled too her feet and something kept urging me to finish her off, I grabbed her arm and locked it into place easily. "Leave my family alone!" I shouted and twisted it quickly, there was a loud snap and the vampire screamed.

I got up and pulled her by her unbroken arm into the kitchen, I searched quickly for some matches. I found some in a cupboard which was fully stocked with food which would never get eaten.

With the matches in my hand and the vampires arm in the other I started walking towards the broken window, "Renesmee! What do you think you're doing" I heard my mother shout at me.

"Making sure she doesn't come back" I said still walking towards the window.

Mum ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "What's gotten into you, you seem different. You would never be doing anything like this if we were back at home" she said sounding concerned, I shook her hand off and continued to walk.

"Well back in Forks I wasn't fighting for my life" I said, sounding a little too acidic.

I pulled the writhing broken body a few metres away from the window and lit one of the matches; I smiled smugly and dropped it. Her screams were horrendous; I'd never heard anything like it before.

I turned around and saw Alice and Emmett struggling against the other two vampires, suddenly I saw the vampire that was fighting Emmett pull something out from under his dark cloak. I analyzed it as good as my senses would allow and saw that it was some sort of knife; Emmett must not have seen it because he went charging.

"Emmett no!" I screamed but it was too late, he was stumbling to the floor and I ran over to him. I turned to Alice and stared with tears falling down my face; she snapped the vampire's neck and ran over to where I was kneeling down. Mum came running out and fought with the vampire that had stabbed Emmett, I was now squeezing Alice's hand as tightly as I could.

"Oh no . . . this is bad" Alice said staring at the knife sticking out of Emmett's chest.

Emmett coughed and smiled his usual smug smile, "It's only a scratch, don't worry about it. Since when did knives permanently scar vampires" he said laughing through his violent coughs.

"Ness, help me lift him into the house" Alice said.

As we reached the living room we laid Emmett down on the sofa and she pulled me and mum by our arms into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid me and Emmett know what's going to happen next" she said sadly.

"I don't understand" mum said.

"Emmett is dying, that knife wound must be immensely painful for him but he's just putting on a brave face"

"If he dies won't he just go back together, I thought vampires did that" I said to her sounding hopeful.

She shook her head slowly, "That knife is made out of vampire teeth, that's the only thing deadly enough to kill us with a sure way of knowing we won't regenerate. It's sort of like humans and DNA, each vampire has a special gene in their venom. Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and you Bella have different . . . versions if you will of the same gene, Carlisle's. It was passed from his venom into all of you and you Renesmee have the human gene in your venom which you inherited from Bella, that's what causes the blood in your body but me and Jasper have different gene's too all of you. This is where the teeth come into it, if you were to put an excessive amount of vampire venom into another vampire that had a different gene in their venom too your own, they would no doubt die within the next hour. Somehow the Volturi have made a knife out of teeth which holds the venom, the venom as we speak is passing through Emmett, destroying all of the vampiric parts of his body, the new gene acts as a sort of bacteria, killing off the vampire part of the body until you . . . die" she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't even realise I was crying. Losing Emmett would be too painful, I couldn't let it happen.

"There's got to be something we can do, we can't lose Emmett, not now . . . what will Rose do, he practically keeps her sane, she hates being a vampire!" I shouted.

"We know Ness, we don't like it anymore than you do. This'll destroy us all" mum said sounding sad.

The tears kept coming and I clenched my fist, I walked out of the kitchen and knelt down beside Emmett. I pulled out the silver phone and placed it in his hand, "You need to say goodbye" I said through the sobs.

He nodded and dialled a number amazingly fast, "Hey babe . . . bit of bad news I'm afraid" he said.

As he explained what had happened I heard a muffle shout from upstairs, it was Charlie shouting a string of profanities. Mum ran up the stairs in a heartbeat and I followed her, she grabbed Charlie's hand and shook her head slowly.

"Mum, what are we going to do" I said quietly.

"This is it, were not doing this anymore. After Charlie's changed completely I'm going to ring Edward and were finishing this. If we die then we die but I'm not spending the rest of forever running like this, being away from Edward is killing me" she said and placed her head on the bed next to Charlie.

I nodded and begun to walk back down the stairs, my eyes widened and I slowly sat down on the step. I begun to cry again and I pulled my legs up and folded my arms over them. Emmett was lying completely still and Alice was kneeling next to him sobbing tearlessly, I couldn't believe it . . . despite everything I never would have thought any of us would die, sort of like in the movies. The good guys were always supposed to win . . . weren't they?


End file.
